A-project
by NumberAnime
Summary: Their project faild. What happen in Settle didnt go away and nether did them. We are called A-projects. After the attack they took Andrew's body doing test experments on other kids. We were part of their project of human evolution. Now a corporation called E-Corp is tying to hunt us down. But we wont go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I jumped down a flight of stairs rushing down the ally. Crap, I'm late again. the thought went through my head as I entered the big a populated streets of New York.

"Let me guess Hunter is not in position again" said a voice in my earpiece. "Shut up, Noah I am almost their" I call back looking crazy talking to myself. "Well hurry because their almost to them" Noah called back as he slurped on something loud and sharp. I sked turning another corner, their it was. Finnlay's Orphanage for the lost.

"Finnlay, a funny last name" Noah replied. "Stick with the mission" I said "where's Danny?" The Orphanage was just across the street. "In my position" Danny called back in my ear piece, his tone to me seemed calm and focused.

Suddenly I slammed by back hard against the wall, "Shit" I called peaking around the corner seeing the men in black suits. The people who actually run the city of New York. "What? What is it?" Noah called in my ear.

"They beat us" I go into a low whisper. I pull out my gun from my waist belt. People in the Northern Parts would scream their heads off if they saw a gun. But this was the Southern Part less people were hear people down hear have seen enough blood, guns, and violence.

"The E-Corps are hear" I say seeing kids no younger then thirteen pour out in a line order. The Suits came with guns, they filed the kids one by one scanning them with Alternative Ray. That was the ray they used to determine who was a A-project, people with the ability of telekinesis each of us with a special kind.

"Noah find the kids so we can get out of here" Danny orders. I scan the line of kids, a girl looked nervous she looked my age she had crisp glowing blond hair and beautiful blue sea eyes. She held tightly on to, I'm guessing, her little brothers hand. They both sweating breathing heavy and pushing pass the crowd of kids coming in my direction.

"Hunter, the E-Corps are sending enforcements to round up them up you need to recall back" Danny said.

"I see the kids I'm moving in" I say getting my gun prepped.

"Not a chance fall back now"

"Hey, were are you going!" Shouts one of The Suits, the kids froze paralyzed in fear. Two Black suits came with guns. Not a chance, I thought running out from cover and shooting.

The Suits were part of E-Corp their suits were like armor to them, luckily I knew their weakness. I fired the first bullet making a head shot. Kid roared in screaming they ran in every direction. Another Black suit, it fired the bullet zips passed me. I shoot again the bullet hits him directly in his chest. The Suit didn't go down but the force of the bullet packed a punch.

The Suit gave a creepy smile. I was ready to fire at him again, but a the sound of a gun firing caught me off guard another Suit. Suddenly, Pain covers my body.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**_

 _ **You guys rock and please don't forget to favor and review. Thank you again for all the reviews and visitors who read my story.**_

 _ **Don't for get to submit your comments.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

The bullet dropped with a clank sound.

I open my eyes to see The Suit standing their froze in panic. The outline of my body was teal color I then knew what it was and why I wasn't dead. "Your welcome, asshole" Danny said in my ear. Danny's telekinesis was the ability to form telekinetic fields around a person, the were called Fielders. Suddenly The Suits' head explode when a high peerage bullet hit his head. "You almost hit me!" I shout.

"Shut up and get the kids out," Danny order "enforcements will becoming soon". With that said another shot was fired. I turn around to the girl who didn't look shaken up as the younger boy. "We have to leave, now" I say. The girl nodded softly and perfect and gen..."Two minutes before enforcements come Hunter" Noah shouts in my ear, I snap back to reality and grab the girls hand. I was blushing, sparks flew when we touched. "Where are we going" she seem to plead. "Some where safe" I replied not looking back at her. she slipped her hand out my grip I spin around. "I had it under control" the girl argued. "One minute" Noah calls back. I don't have time for this, Suddenly the wall from the building behind us exploded. My ears rang, I could hear my heart thumping in my chest. They are here. I got up from the wreckage of the building. The Suits didn't care if the ruin property or killed innocent people they just wanted us. A-projects.

And the girl and the boy was nowhere to be found. "Hunter answer me! What happened?" Danny ask. "She's gone...She just..." Then it hit me the explosion. "Suits have arrive and blockading the area Hunter get out of there now" Noah said.

I was running. "Hunter your going the wrong way" Noah replied but I ignore him " the girl she has the ability we've been looking for, she's a Handler".

"A what?" Danny ask "A Handler" I said. A Handler was top level stuff with the ability to explode anything, using telekinesis to heat up anything. There was many different versions of Handlers. "I see her" Noah says. "She's one the move and blowing up The Suits enforcements".

"Where is she?" Danny sounded harsh and at a low temper.

"She's running down Wall Street now" "I am close" I com in while gunning down another Suit then racing off toward Wall Street. People ran not wanting to get in the cross fire, but this was like an everyday thing to them. I reloaded the barrel of my pistol and put on other. Last one better make this count, the thought race across my head. Explosions shook the ground. She was close. Then I see a girl with long beautiful long blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a tented face. Yep, that was her alright. "Stop!" I yell to her grabbing hold of her hand as soon as I caught up to her. Her hand was steaming hot but I wasn't letting her go. "Let of me" She says with a firm voice.

"Hunter Enforcements are all around you," Noah says "make your way under ground lose them in the sewage system". "I'm getting you somewhere safe" I say pulling her close to me. Sparks, the sounds of a heart beat pounded louder and louder. A chopper. I tighten my grip to my gun. Bullets suddenly fired going wide from their target. Us. I turn toward the shooters firing rapidly. I hit three in the chest and two in the head. Danny, who was on the roof above us, sniped as much as he could. "There's too many I said pulling the girl and the boy inside the closes ally. I try shooting again, out. I toss the gun. The only thing I could do...I breath in and exhale. Suits came in the ally. "Don't move" I say coldly to the girl. I could feel it. Their hearts pounding in their chest racing aiming their weapons toward me. Before they could even follow the orders I shoot my hand towards them and a powerful force bursts out.


End file.
